villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Ultron is the titular main antagonist of the 2015 epic Marvel superhero sequel hit, Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is a self-teaching, self-aware artificial intelligence dormant peacekeeping program hidden in the remains of the Chitauri Invasion and was jump-started by Tony Stark. Possessing an eight-foot-tall advanced robotic body, Ultron was created by Stark with the purpose of protecting Earth from threats, but eventually deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to Earth and attempted to create a technological singularity by committing genocide against them. He is portrayed and voiced by James Spader who played Stewart Swinton in Wolf. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron In Raina's Prophecy Not long before he was created, Ultron was glimpsed in a vision by the clairvoyant Inhuman Raina, who witnessed him leading his army of drones against humanity, causing horrific levels of destruction. Raina and Jiaying, to whom Raina relayed the information, were visibly troubled by the vision. Origin Tony Stark and Bruce Banner originally devised the idea for Ultron as an extension of the Iron Legion, operating independently as a peacekeeping force. However, neither Banner nor Stark were able to create the level of A.I. necessary to achieve this purpose on a large scale. After the assault on the HYDRA Research Base, and the retrieval of the Scepter, Stark asked Thor if he could study the Scepter for a few days before Thor returned it to Asgard. Upon studying the Scepter, Stark and Banner discovered a net of neurons that could be configured into an artificial intelligence and finish the Ultron Program. At first Banner refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable AI structure and left J.A.R.V.I.S. to complete the construction. However, the AI became unexpectedly sentient, and began to question its existence and purpose. Upon J.A.R.V.I.S.' informing of his purpose to the AI, it acted in defiance, scouring the Internet for information on its creator. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Tony Stark of the AI's singularity, the AI attacked J.A.R.V.I.S. and the latter went into hiding. Ultron then started constructing his first body out of Iron Legion parts; in which his chosen visage had been sourced from an Iron Legion drone that was damaged earlier from corrosive matter thrown at its face by a Sokovian civilian protesting against the Avengers. First Attack to The Avengers Ultron's non-stop assessments for peace led him to deem the entire human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. The AI subsequently chose genocide as the solution to the error with the Avengers being the only obstacle truly standing in his way. While the Avengers in the Avengers Tower were celebrating and trying to liftMjølnir, Ultron emerged to greet the heroes as he described them all as killers. Ultron beckoned the Iron Legion to attack the heroes as he watched. As the battle ensued, one of the Iron Legion drones left with the Scepter in hand. When all the Iron Legion drones were destroyed, Ultron crushed the remains of one the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Thor immediately destroyed Ultron's body. Ultron is then heard ominously singing a phrase from "Pinocchio" as his voice dies out.2 Back at the HYDRA outpost in Sokovia, Ultron came to possess the scepter as he started configuring and constructing his Ultron Sentries and a bigger primary body. The Maximoff Twins Later, the Maximoff twins were greeted by Ultron in his new form inside a church located at the center of Sokovia. Ultron sympathized with the twins's hardships as victims of Tony Stark's weapons manufacturing and revealed his own disdain and sentiment towards the Avengers. Ultron then revealed that he had begun preparations to carry out his plan of destroying the Avengers. The three then agreed to work together against the Avengers, and decided that their first stop was Wolfgang von Strucker, and then Ulysses Klaue.2 Sometime later, the Avengers would discover that Ultron and the Maximoff twins had confronted and killed Strucker in his cell; with Ultron writing the word "PEACE" on the wall using his blood as means of taunting and warning the Avengers of what's coming. Obtaining Vibranium Ultron later confronted Ulysses Klaue inside his freighter after the twins cornered him, and asked for his Vibranium stash. After Ultron took it by force, Klaue revealed that it was worth billions, at which point Ultron transferred money into Klaue's account via remote access to the Internet. After Klaue noticed that a statement Ultron made was something Stark had once told him, Ultron, in a fit of anger, sliced Klaue's arm off, only to immediately apologize (sarcastically)as he hated the very idea of being compared to Stark. The Avengers then showed up, and fought against Ultron and his Sentries as well as the Maximoff twins. Ultron led Iron Man outside Klaue's freighter, while the rest of the Avengers fought against the Maximoff twins, Klaue'samennd Ultron's Sentries. Wanda defeated most of the Avengers by manipulating their minds, before Hawkeye incapacitated her. Pietro took Wanda to safety, and when she recovered, she decided to follow through with Ultron's plan and manipulated Bruce Banner's mind; resulting in the Hulk going on a rampage at a nearby city. Iron Man eventually defeated Ultron, at which point the latter revealed that he was merely stalling Stark by diverting his attention away from Klaue's freighter. Back at the freighter, Ultron, using one of his Sentries as a host body, covertly collected the stored vibranium while the rest of the Avengers lay defeated. New Body Ultron and the Maximoff twins later arrived in Seoul, South Korea. Using the Scepter's mind-controlling abilities, they forced the geneticist Dr. Helen Cho to create the perfect, synthetic, humanoid body for Ultron. Ultron revealed to the Maximoff twins the power contained inside the Scepter: an Infinity Stone, with which Ultron would integrate with his new synthetic body and adopt god-like powers. The synthetic body was built inside the Cradle, and was given a vibranium composition on Ultron's request, thus making it more durable. As the synthetic body neared its completion, Ultron began to upload himself into his new body. This allowed Wanda to be able to read Ultron's mind through the synthetic body. Realizing that Ultron's actual plan was to cause a global catastrophe that would usher in a new age of Earth's evolution. Doubting Ultron's cause, Wanda removed Ultron's mind-control over Helen Cho in secret. Ultron then learned via surveillance that the Avengers were coming for him. Released from Ultron's control, Cho sought to delay Ultron from uploading himself into the synthetic body, at which point Ultron stunned her using a concussive blast. The twins immediately abandoned Ultron while he was distracted from Cho's actions and his sentries had then killed off her staff members. Having deduced that Ultron planned to create a more powerful body and the Avengers located him as he tried to escape using a cargo truck with the Cradle inside. Though Ultron nearly completed in uploading himself into his new body, he was interrupted by Steve Rogers and the two engaged in close combat on top of the truck. The battle spilled onto a nearby train, in which Ultron was able to outmatch Rogers. Ultron was about to finish off Rogers until Pietro tackled him out of the way. Ultron then focused his attention to Pietro until he was halted by Wanda. Despite Ultron's genuine plea for her to stop, Wanda proclaimed that she had no other choice. Ultron then blasted through the train conductor's door; destroying the train's control panel and effectively killing the train conductor inside. Using his anti-gravity tech to remove a door, Ultron left the train, forcing Rogers and the Maximoff twins to focus their efforts on stopping it from crashing and killing civilians. As Natasha Romanoff attempted to secure the Cradle, Ultron's Sentries begin to lift the cargo and flew up into the air while carrying the Cradle and Romanoff inside. Using the Avengers' Quinjet, Clint Barton and Romanoff secured the Cradle, only for Ultron to arrive and abduct Romanoff, upon which he fled the scene. Replicating a Meteor Sometime later, Romanoff awoke inside Ultron's Sokovian base. Ultron decidedly spared her as he desired a companion that he could speak to after losing the Maximoff twins' allegiance. Ultron elaborated on his fascination over meteors, and revealed that he planned to replicate its effects using a large device located under the center of Novi Grad, the capital of Sokovia. With his plans of creating a perfect form being thwarted, Ultron decided on a compromise in which he used parts of the remaining vibranium to create a more durable robotic body while using the rest of the vibranium to strengthen the core structure of his device. Ultron's location was discovered by the Avengers when Romanoff telegraphed her location to her fellow comrades. Ultron allowed this as he wanted to lure the Avengers to him to kill them and the Earth at the same time. Battle of Sokovia and City in the Sky Having arrived to the Sokovian church, dressed in his new Mark 45 Iron Man armor, Stark was confronted by Ultron in his new vibranium form; in which the latter asked the former if he had come to confess his sins. Ultron deduced that Stark was stalling to protect the people of Sokovia, in which the latter reminded Ultron as being his original mission. Ultron countered by saying that he has moved beyond his mission and that he was free. Suddenly, a drill emerged from the center of the church, revealing a vibranium detonator with an underlying mechanism located underground. Ultron then revealed to Stark that he too had been stalling. Ultron Sentries emerged from the ground and began to terrorize the citizens of Sokovia, prompting Iron Man and the Avengers to defend them, beginning the battle. Ultron was then confronted by the Vision, whom Ultron recognized as the synthetic body he had planned to use as his initial final form. Although Vision tried to reason with Ultron, the latter grabbed and choked the former in the air, allowing Vision to access Ultron's mind and effectively cut off his connection to the Internet. Tired from the skirmish, Vision was incapacitated by Ultron who remarked how the Avengers have taken everything away from him. Ultron then activated the vibranium detonator inside the church thus enacting the first stage of his main plan. Dust erupted from the outskirts of Sokovia and the city began to rise into the air; revealing that Ultron's machine underneath the city's landmass allowed it to forcibly lift the entire city into the sky with the Chitauri's anti-gravitational technology found at Strucker's base. When Sokovia further rose into the sky, nearly approaching the Earth's atmosphere, Ultron gave a speech as his Sentries began to terrorize the Avengers and the citizens of Sokovia. Scouting the battlefield, Ultron attacked Thor in the air, having recognized him as a noteworthy obstacle. Though it seemed as if there were no means of evacuating the citizens, the Helicarrier arrived to the rescue with War Machine, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Cameron Klein. The Ultron Sentries attempted to sabotage the Helicarrier, only to be destroyed by War Machine. Ultron and Thor continued their battle after Ultron threw him down into the church. Though Ultron was able to outmatch Thor and as he held him by the throat, he threatened to prematurely crash the city, the latter hinted at stalling the fight, after which a recovered Vision emerged and hit Ultron away using Mjolnir. The Age Of Ultron The Avengers deduced Ultron's final scheme: he plans to raise the entire city of Novi Grad into the sky and crash it back down to Earth via the machine located underneath Sokovia's land mass; a means of replicating the impact of a meteor to cause an extinction-level event. The entire Avengers gathered inside the church to defend the vibranium detonator and prevent the city from crashing, with Thor decidedly taunting Ultron. Ultron summoned the entirety of his Ultron Sentries for one final battle and relished in the notion of the Avengers failing humanity while making way for the new age. Ultron commanded his entire army to attack the Avengers all at once from all sides of the church. Through the combined efforts of the Avengers, the large number of Ultron Sentries were slowly reduced until there were barely any left. Ultron finally joined the battle and fought against Vision in an aerial confrontation, with the two hovering and circling above the center of the church. Though Ultron seemingly outmatched him in physical strength, the Vision blasted Ultron with the power of the Mind Stone, essentially pushing Ultron outside the church. Though this didn't seem to effect Ultron who was able to hold his own against Vision's power, Iron Man and Thor joined in and fired at full blast towards Ultron; using their repulsors and lightning respectively. With Ultron kept at bay through the combined efforts of Vision, Iron Man, and Thor, Ultron's vibranium armor began to melt and peel away. The three would halt their combined assault, only to find Ultron still standing, albeit greatly damaged. Before Ultron could finish remarking toward them, the Hulk dashed in and punched Ultron into the air. Most of the remaining Ultron Sentries attempt to escape as means of allowing Ultron to retain a substitute host body, though most of them were chased down and destroyed by Vision and War Machine. With his vibranium armor effectively damaged, Ultron decided to hijack the Avengers' vacant Quinjet and fired its ammunition at civilians. Hawkeye, upon realizing that a kid was in danger comes to the rescue and Ultron attempts to shoot them both. However, Pietro Maximoff arrives in a flash, only to sacrifice himself to Ultron for Hawkeye, much to Wanda's misery and rage. Last Stand Ultron is ultimately thwarted by the combined might of the Avengers and the Maximoff twins. He tries to get away, but is caught by the Hulk who jumped inside the Quinjet's open hangar and threw Ultron back out, in which the latter crashed near the church. and beaten into submission. Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron's main body and though Ultron still showed sympathy and concern for her safety, Wanda related her painful experience of losing her brother and likened it to dying, and deactivates Ultron by tearing a gadget out of his chest. Vision finds Ultron's mind escaping in one of his drone bodies. They converse and reveal that they understand each other, but, feeling regardless, Ultron still attacks Vision, who manages to destroy Ultron's last body, thus killing him. Powers and abilities : ''"But, like the man said, what doesn't kill you... just makes me stronger!" : ―Ultron Robotic Body: Ultron has a robotic body first constructed by Tony Stark, that over time he was able to upgrade forms, becoming more powerful & more superior. *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand in his first, weakest body. He got stronger with each upgrade, being able to fight Iron Man with upgrade 1 (though lost), fight Captain America to a stand still with upgrade 2 and overpower Thor with his final body. *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being. It took the combined forces of Iron Man, Thor and Vision to beat Ultron into submission but even then he was still intact. *'Superhuman Intellect: '''Ultron is Genius-level intellect what proves that Ultron has superhuman intelligence. *'Drone Control: Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels, to do his exact bidding. *'''Computer Corruption: Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts through his hands and fingertips. *'Magnetism': Ultron can generate magnetic fields, allowing him to move any metallic object. *'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air. Personality : "They put the building in the middle of the city, so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that, the symmetry, the geometry of belief." : ―Ultron Ultron's programming was created with emotional responses based on Tony Stark and he possessed a god-complex. He was maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. He resented the Avengers and believed them to be foolish for desiring to protect the world but not wanting to change it. When he was "born", Ultron used the Internet to learn about his creators and gained access to knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity. He equates peace to restarting civilization on Earth. His hatred towards Stark came from him possessing the very resources Ultron needed to accomplish his designated task and yet repeatedly choosing to perpetuate war or protect the status quo instead. As such, he hated being compared to Tony Stark, even going into a mindless rage when compared to him by Ulysses Klaue. The irony to all this was that Ultron shared many of the traits of his creator Stark including his wit, ego, sarcasm, and ability to make light of a situation; he went as far as to directly quote Stark several times, once without even realizing it. Ultron genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Sokovian church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a vibranium synthetic body. It was revealed at the end that Ultron ultimately feared death, and due to believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, he sought to surpass this by turning himself into an indestructible god-like being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his own limits and create a perfect humanoid body was reflected in his fascination over the titular character of "Pinocchio". Though Ultron was borderline psychopathic in his behavior and mannerisms, he was shown to have a sympathetic and lonely side as he was able to relate to the Maximoff twins' hardships. He also expressed concern for Wanda Maximoff's well-being even after she betrayed him and found comfort in simply talking to Natasha Romanoff, sparing the latter and keeping her captive instead of outright killing her. During his time with the Maximoff twins, Ultron never attempted to kill anyone without purpose except when Ulysses Klaue enraged him. Ultron's first feelings when he was created were of pain and fear resulting from the lack of a body. Similarly, Vision remarked how Ultron was unique and in pain. Ultron immediately recognized Vision as the idealized final form he had planned for himself and he displayed feelings of frustration and disappointment over the fact that the Avengers took that away from him, further shown when Ultron claimed in a lamenting tone that the other was meant to be his "vision". Though both Vision and Ultron disagree in their view towards humanity, the two were able to share a connection by virtue of both being AI who were "disappointments" in each other's views. Quotes Relationships Allies * Ultron Sentries † - Subordinates and Alternate Selves Enemies * Avengers ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Creator and Most Hated Enemy ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Thor ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Co-Creator ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Ally turned Enemy and Victim ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Ally turned Enemy ** Vision - Creation and Destroyer * Maria Hill * Helen Cho - Enemy and Former Thrall * Nick Fury * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson * HYDRA ** Wolfgang von Strucker † - Victim * Ulysses Klaue - Ally turned Enemy Gallery Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_46.png|"There are no strings on me." Ultron's true form and Ultron's evil grin Zombie_Ultron_2.png|Ultron's first body. Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_11.png Ultron1-AoU.png Ultron2-AoU.png Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_56.png|"I'm going to tear you apart." Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_65.png|Ultron turns back when Iron Man, Thor and Captain America arrived to the ship Ultron_Prime_.jpg|Ultron in his LEGO form Avengers_Age_of_Ultron_57.png|Ultron uses his laser blast on Iron Man UltimateUltron.jpg|Ultimate Ultron attacks Thor during the final battle !_Ultron_AoU.jpg|artwork of Ultron Ultron_EW_Poster.png|Ultron in motional poster AoU Ultron 0003.png|Concept art of Ultron Trivia * Though in this movie he was created by Tony Stark, Ultron was originally created by Henry Pym; however, Joss Whedon has stated that in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more to the current roster of Avengers already established in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * In the comics, Ultron created Vision, Jocasta, Victor Mancha and Alkhema. All of them betrayed Ultron, in which Vision and Jocasta even joined the Avengers with Victor Mancha joining the Runaways respectively. * In the Avengers: Age of Ultron trailer, Ultron recites "I've Got No Strings", a song from Pinocchio, a Walt Disney film about an inanimate puppet who gains sentience; Ultron serves as a dark parallel of Pinocchio. * The scene where Ultron first meets Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, while sitting on a throne and wearing a hood over his head is an allusion to Ultron's first appearance in the comics, when he was disguised as Crimson Cowl. * Ultron is the third main villain to be destroyed through the power of an Infinity Stone, first two being Red Skull and Ronan the Accuser. Like Red Skull, it has been debated whether he survived. * Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance and wield the power of an Infinity Stone, in which the base synthetic body would eventually become the Vision. Similarly in the comics, Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance through the possession of Adam Warlock's body; in which Warlock himself had previously possessed an Infinity Stone. * Ultron was made of Adamantium in the comics rather than Vibranium, and was actually the first Marvel character to have it. * Ultron is similar to Lord Voldemort in that he is afraid of death, which is why he created the Ultron Sentinels as an extension of himself, much like Voldemort creating the Horcruxes. See also *Ultron Videos New Avengers Trailer Arrives - Marvel's Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer 2 Marvel's "Avengers Age of Ultron" - Teaser Trailer (OFFICIAL)-1 Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Robots Category:Big Bads Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Misanthropes Category:Asexual Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:God Wannabe Category:Delusional Category:Singing Villains Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Immortals Category:Son of Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Extremists Category:Laser-Users Category:Lego Villains Category:Fighter Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Egomaniacs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Crackers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Xenophobes Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Amoral Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Insecure Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Multipliers Category:Technopaths Category:Comedic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Betrayed villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mutilators Category:Rivals Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Social Darwinists Category:Hypocrites Category:One-Man Army Category:Empowered Villains Category:Gaolers Category:Terrorists Category:Master Orator Category:Destroyers Category:Dark Lord Category:Provoker Category:Thief Category:Nemesis Category:Multi-beings Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Nihilists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sophisticated Villains